potcobritainfandomcom-20200216-history
Maxamillion Phillip Beckett
Early Life Maxamillion was born in 1720 and began his early stages as a pirate due to him being stranded and taken by pirates. He was well aware of his capabilities of being an elite privateer and god of the sea when he was part of the cult The Savvy. ''After the well known crew was mass murdered by a fellow ally, Maxamillion found himself stranded once again looking for work and striving to be something within the seas. 1742 would be the year that changed his career and life on drastic levels. He bumped into a couple East India Trading Company members by the name of Eric Ironvan and Matthew Ironvane. Instead of surrendering and selling his soul forever to be barred behind a cell, he fulfilled their offer to become one of them and serve under an ''ideology. ''He was not yet aware of all the information that would follow suit and as well as the journey that brought him to where he is today. The Paradox and Pearson After finding out that Ironvane had passed away and Ironvan fled to a different country following his tenure in the EITC, Maxamillion once again was a free agent to the world and serving under no name. Instead of contemplating if he'll ever find longevity and quitting, he joined the most powerful regime and country on POTCO, The Paradox. At first being unaware that this was a Spanish guild and country role play based following, Maxamillion was just open to serving and destroying anything that tried crossing paths with his guild. After making the connection that there was a serious rivalry brewing within another regime that considered themselves "East India Trading Co.," Maxamillion started to get the feeling that this would be a competitive, chaotic, and incredibly fun journey. From the beginning, Maxamillion took note that there was no guild in the entire game that could take The Paradox down, besides the leadership or potential barbaric membership overthrowing the King. At the time, the true rivals were the EITC lead by Lord Marshal Samuel Harrington and with several young political masterminds on the sideline waiting to strike, like Johnny Goldtimbers, Jeremiah Alexander Garland, and Captain Leon. However, over time and many wars being in favor of the Spanish, the guild was tarnished by the death of the King, Pearson Wright, and so called "loyal" officers who took advantage of slaying their own. Maxamillion wasn't well known or a character that can't be missed in a large crowd, but had self confidence while serving in many naval battles and defeating pirate guild after pirate guild, and victories over Redbeard. He became aware of the social gatherings and country meet ups (Wikipedia) and began to investigate. The Rise Max became self aware that serving under a crown that will be secure and careful, would be far more valuable then to throw his body and skills in a regime or country that was reckless and chaotic. He also became aware of how dangerous the rebirth of Pearson Wrights second and '''many '''identities would become. He joined the British and made a name for himself for being a loud, passionate, and exceptionally skilled privateer. Not being to far fetched and unreasonable, Maxamillion stayed in his lane within the rise of Goldtimbers regime with the likes of old tories and MP's attempting to take his power from him. He saw the leadership abilities and courage he put forth and as well as his ability to seek out talent such as Sven Daggersteel, whom became Maxamillion's closest friend for a long time. Finally, the Royal Navy became a strength instead of a weakness and began to defeat the mighty King of Spain in many battles, lead by Daggertseel and Max. His famous vessel and His Majesty's Ship the Golden Rose became a showcase name within the country and recognized as one of the most feared in the world due to it being one of the only vessels seen around with special wooded armor and powerful explosive cannonballs. Many battles that would be a competition between the two top privateers instead of the actual opponent made Maxamillion, specifically, very jealous and hungry to be recognized as the number one privateer and most feared out of all countries. This would be his downfall during the First Newcastle regime. Inconsistent Loyalty and Father After finding out during his ''first ''tenure within British ranks, Maxamillion figured out that his father was the late Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Co. With that type of name and early on praise by tories and other members within Parliament, Maxamillion ''Phillip Beckett began to grow a huge ego. He found himself getting into unnecessary trouble and finding anyway possible to get his hands onto more recognition, power, and lastly, dominant victories over predominate figures. Once he realized that he would always be the second fiddle to Sven Daggersteel, the jealousy became to much for Beckett to handle. Following an exchange with former leader and well known enemy, Pearson Wright, now formerly known as Sir Carlos Clemente, Maxamillion left England to pursue a second stint with the Spanish regime. However, now being fully aware of who the enemy truly is and wanting a piece of recognition. After 2 years of showing what he was made of... Maxamillion for the next two years would split time within British, Spanish, and even so far low as being a washed up pirate within the cult Dark Archive. He sought out to only make things interesting and knew at heart he was a British citizen, but at times became embarrassed to sorrow and apologize. When his legacy was almost written up as unloyal, egotistical, and arrogant... he became depressed and defeated. One of his last battles, serving under the Spanish regime under a pirate code and a washed up Pearson Wright who needed naval help, Maxamillion received one of the most eye catching messages from his former leader, Prime Minister Newcastle. The message was: "Maxamillion, you only enjoy the pleasures of the winning side. You have no loyalty and no respect for anyone. Sven was completely right when he said it; You are truly a rat, and have lost your true self. There is clear undeniable proof that you have truly brought down the Beckett name. I promise you, when Spain falls, you shall go down with it, Mr. Seedling." This wake up call put Beckett in shambles and true embarrassment for four grueling years and thought his legacy could never be repaired. He knew he was a dominant and skilled individual, but put his heart and passion in the wrong places. Second Newcastle Ministry and Terrorism Many years went by for Beckett and countries within the Earth. The official death of Pearson Wright and rise of Ferdinand Clemente and Ezequiel Williams, the cultural advancements (discord, round 2 of POTCO, etc) of the British, Swiss, and Dutch brought a new vibe that felt more peaceful and less corrupt. Beckett successfully got back into British ranks and swore on everything that his lack of loyalty would be a thing of the past. He made bold personal promises that he would be one of the reasons the Navy would become the most powerful force roleplay would ever see since the Paradox, and that Britain would be a top 3 guild in the entire game world. Early on and being a returning veteran, he tried to be as mellow as possible while making a huge impact in advancing the country. Promoting and training the naval recruits better than any country has ever accomplished was a job well done for Beckett. Rumors started to swirl that Newcastle needed a true First Sea Lord with the retirement of friend and legend Sven Daggersteel, but also reward the efforts of Beckett and his desire to make amends for his past. The Earl Grey and other long tenured whigs were happy to see he only cared about the country instead of himself and also advocated for him to not only lead the Navy, but be a minister in the cabinet. Beckett early on pushed the idea to not be a high rank to keep him hungry and wishing for only the success of the Empire, but Newcastle insisted that he saw age and maturity play a factor on his decision to promote. While the British Empire was dominating the land and seas with peaceful countries surrounding them, a second regime was forming under the rule of Pulp Daggerlord. Newcastle and many whigs in Parliament 'insisted '''that we seek out to further the British morals and principles in a more elite regiment called the Black Mercenaries. While during its peak, it was and always will be, the '''greatest second ''guild interest group 'in the history of POTCO/CRP/TLOPO. Overtime the British cabinet became exceptionally nosy and annoyed of the behavior and lack of respect the Mercenaries would put forth. While the administration and high commanding officers fled, it was rumored around this time that Pulp and second in command of the Spanish Williams were conspiring to destroy the British. With all of this happening Pulp decided to hand over everything he still had to the old leaders of the East India Trading Co. He had officially lost his mind and Beckett was lost on how a person with so much potential could lose it in a instant, but remembers his Beckett old past as well. After spreading a ton of propaganda towards one another and trying to convince the British people that we were protecting them from a bunch of overrated terrorists, Britain finally declared war for the first time in 5 + years on the terrorist group. Beckett was hungry to show off his naval abilities and the military he had built for his King and country. The now called Royal Black Guard looked to spread its nauseating and old "ideology" to secretly build up an Amanda to destroy England's whigs, people, and democratic values. They recruited many people from many different countries poaching and called upon elite pirate crews whom are far more superior than Royal Black Guard themselves, to help them. Royal Black Guard War Was this a civil war? Was this just a terrorist group spreading hate on the British name? Regardless, Beckett and company gathered 79,000 soldiers in game and hundreds of naval ships 3 full ships lol along with the British allies whom looked to fight to protect and show they are siding with the progressive and democratic regime. Beckett showed out and did not disappoint. Wiping out every single thing in their path streaks under every ship on our sides name and making it well known that this British Navy was far superior to the First Newcastle Ministry and possibly one of the most powerful naval units ever. This huge victory angered the allies for Royal Black Guard and submitted their death sentence with diminishing and effort being lost Pulp Daggerlord feeling hopeless after giving it one shot or one hay-maker to get the last laugh. Beckett and ''co. had other things in mind. This being one of his proudest accomplishments despite the actual fact that the war was won before it even started. RBG needed desperate help, were gutted before hand, and would've lost anyway in a straight up fight. He still values this and saw this as one of the most massive battles hes ever seen. Battles this massive are what got his father killed and he can proudly say he did this one for the real leaders of the EITC before the terrorists took it. With the fall of Royal Black Guard, Beckett has been ensuring that the country doesn't become complacent and keeps the line moving forward for advancing the military and protection. Category:MP Category:British Category:His Majesty's Navy